


check, please

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, just dudes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: The server doesn’t mean anything by it and they all know it. They do look like a group of friends – theyarea group of friends. A group of friends on a double date.So yeah, in a way, itisa guy’s night.





	check, please

The server doesn’t mean anything by it and they all know it. They do look like a group of friends – they _are_ a group of friends. A group of friends on a double date.

So yeah, in a way, it _is_ a guy’s night.

It also isn’t the first time this has happened. Normally they all smile, knowingly, and move on. Take the check, then take their boyfriends home. But tonight, they’ve been drinking. _Tonight_ , Noct and Prompto catch each other’s eye and grin, eyes glinting and mischievous.

“Yes,” Prompto nods, overly serious. “We are just a bunch of guys being dudes.”

Noct leans back in his chair, propping his forearm on the back of it as he, solemnly as able, adds, “Dudes being bros.”

Prompto clicks his tongue and snaps his fingers, winking up at the server while making finger guns. “Bros being hoes.”

Reaching behind him, with his free hand, Noct takes Ignis’s, weaving their fingers together and putting their elbows up on the table. “Hoes being gay.”

Silence falls over the table. Gladio has dropped his face into his hand; Ignis is biting his lower lip, with his eyes glued to the table; Prompto has frozen in place, finger guns and a wink still aimed toward the server; and Noctis is smiling smugly up at him, hand proudly joined with his boyfriend’s.

“So… how would we like the check?”

It’s so awkward, but Prompto barely misses a beat. He rolls his hands up dramatically, assuming a pouting, snotty expression. With the worst posh accent Noct has ever heard he says, “I will be paying for all three of my boyfriends this evening, gentle-sir,” he gestures to the other three. “Please and _thank you_.” Prompto drops his head between his shoulder, a half bow, and holds his hand up high for the check.

It takes every ounce of self-control, every diplomatic composure lesson Noct has ever been taught to not fall on the floor. He blinks innocently up at the server as the vinyl folder is laid carefully in Prompto’s extended hand. Still, the blond doesn’t sit up, and the server leaves slowly, eyes narrowed with confusion.

“I don’t have this much money,” Prompto says quickly, popping back up.

“Give it here,” Ignis sighs, but his tone is tinged with amusement. He uncurls his hand from Noct’s, so he can reach into his jacket for his card.

“I cannot _believe_ ,” Gladio starts, but he’s unable to finish. He looks at Prompto next to him, shaking his head in disbelief and delight. Prompto grins at him, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“We can’t take them anywhere,” Ignis tells him, sliding the card into the folder pocket. He reaches around Noct to put it at the head of the table.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk about your boyfriends,” Noct points out.

Ignis lifts an eyebrow, tilting his head towards Noct. “Yes, and it seems we are _all_ boyfriends now.”

“I pine for you, Iggy,” Prompto says instantly, low and dramatic, extending a hand across the table. “Run away with me. This has been my plan all along.”

Ignis’s eyes flick down to Prompto’s hand, he glances at Noct, then takes it. “I thought you’d never ask, Prompto.”

“ _Alright_.” Gladio is the one to step in, reaching between all of them to remove their hold. Prompto is cackling while Noct looks on with narrowed eyes, smirking.

Ignis puts a hand over his heart. “Not going to fight for me, Noct? I’m offended.”

Noct rolls his eyes, trying to fight the upward pull of his lips. “As if you’d ever leave me.”

“You have me there,” Ignis agrees, leaning into his space. His arm wraps around Noct’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose into Noct’s hair before placing a sweet kiss against his temple.

Noct sees the generous tip Ignis leaves the server, and he thinks that’s fair.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@spacs](spacs.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
